


closer

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo tells Kenma to put on the headphones in his hand and lay down on their bed, he’s apprehensive to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this post](http://cozykoushi.tumblr.com/post/138379181464/cozykoushi-i-like-to-imagine-my-otps-doing-the) and best accompanied by [closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tOaQsNa5Js) by nine inch nails. enjoy the smut, everyone!!

When Kuroo tells Kenma to put on the headphones in his hand and lay down on their bed, he’s apprehensive to say the least. There’s a flicker of  _ something _ in Kuroo’s eyes that makes him take pause before hesitantly accepting the headphones.

“Great, I’ll be right back,” he promises, turning to skip out of the room.

Kenma closes his laptop, adjusting the headphones to fit his head properly once they’re on. They’re very comfortable, the type that sit over the ear and likely cancel outside noise when playing music. He idly wonders what Kuroo’s planning as he lies smack in the middle of the mattress.

A moment later, Kuroo returns with his phone in hand. He looks the tiniest bit nervous.

“You trust me, right?”

What kind of question is that? 

“Uh, yeah…”

“Okay,” Kuroo plugs his phone into the headphones, unlocking it and scrolling through his music, “just take the headphones off if you don’t like what’s happening, okay?”

“Okay.” Kenma repeats nervously. He’s pretty sure that he can guess the general idea of what’s about to happen, but Kuroo’s been known to try some pretty odd things in the past, so Kenma’s hoping that he keeps it pretty vanilla.

“Close your eyes.”

Kenma doesn’t reply -- not verbally, at least. He lets his eyes fall closed and relaxes into the bed. Everything is silent and still for a moment before the music actually begins, the beat insistent and bass-heavy, obscuring all other sound.

He gasps when the mattress dips and Kuroo’s hands settle on his waist, gentle but firm. His fingers skim up and down his sides. 

> _ You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you _
> 
> _ You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you _

Okay, so this is definitely a sex thing. Kenma can feel the first stirrings of arousal from the lyrics combined with the setting; Kuroo clearly thought this out. 

Kenma’s sides are really sensitive, which Kuroo knows, and he’s struggling to keep his breathing under control. He can’t hear anything but the music, and something about that is really hot.

When Kuroo’s fingers knead into his hips, he feels a moan slip out of his mouth before he can stop it. A small part of him wonders how loud it was. Kuroo moves back up, slipping his hands under Kenma’s shirt to rove over his stomach and chest. His fingers brush down Kenma’s sides, making his half-hard cock twitch in his pants.

Kenma can only register the vibration of his own throat when he groans, and then Kuroo retreats, leaving him cold and unpleasantly surprised. He opens his eyes out of curiosity, but Kuroo mouths  _ close your eyes _ with a smile. When he obeys, he’s rewarded by Kuroo’s hand cupping him through thin fabric.

He knows that his responding moan was loud, and he claps a hand over his mouth, breathing harshly through his nose. God, he never reacts this quickly. Kuroo’s hand disappears and then there’s breath against his cheek; one headphone is pulled away and Kuroo whispers, “Let me hear you, Kenma,” before letting it fall back in place and  _ oh god, that’s really hot. _ A shuddering breath rushes out of his chest in the beat that it takes for Kuroo to settle back further down the bed.

The hand comes back immediately, stroking Kenma’s length over and over, up and down through his pants as he breathes heavily. He feels himself reach full hardness as the bass thrums against his skull.

Kuroo’s fingers hook under the waistband of Kenma’s pants and boxers but don’t pull them down -- they just shift back and forth under the fabric without moving downward. Kenma whines after a moment of this, his hips stuttering upward of their own volition, and Kuroo stops moving altogether. 

Kenma whines again, but he knows what Kuroo’s waiting for: he’s supposed to keep still, to let Kuroo take charge.

It takes him a moment, but he’s able to calm down and still his hips enough for Kuroo to keep going. With his fingers still hooked under Kenma’s clothes, Kuroo finally pulls down the pants and boxers in his hold, and Kenma’s cock bobs up to rest against his stomach. He leaves the pants covering his legs since it’s kind of cold -- Kenma doesn’t need to move, in any case. 

There’s nothing for a moment. The music is still playing, and the only real sensations that Kenma can feel are the cold air against his cock and the bass from the song.

> _ I want to fuck you like an animal _
> 
> _ I want to feel you from the inside _

He twitches against his own stomach in anticipation, and yelps when there’s the faintest brush of fingertips against the base of his cock. They’re moist, likely from lube, and they drag slowly up and down his shaft before encircling him. Kuroo’s grip is firm and he brushes at the head, spreading the bead of precum resting there. 

Staying still is a feat in itself as Kuroo starts getting him off in earnest, tugging up and down in long strokes as Kenma pants. 

Kenma’s palms are clammy when he grabs at the sheets, needing to do  _ something _ with his hands. He’ll never say it out loud, but Kuroo is…  _ really good _ at this. Breathing evenly -- hell, even getting enough air -- is almost an impossibility at this point.

Then Kuroo lets him go.

Kenma lets out the beginning of a frustrated  _ oh my god _ that he can’t hear, but it’s cut off by a moan absolutely ripping out of his chest as Kuroo takes him into his mouth. He sinks down all the way, his nose pressing against Kenma’s torso.

Kuroo bobs his head with skill, one hand twisting around Kenma’s base as the other slides up and down his side. The bass of the song is at a peak in intensity, the singer whispering in his ears, and he’s heaving every breath. They way they feel leaving his chest tells him that he’s transitioning to getting his air by moaning loudly and inhaling in a continuous cycle. 

Occasionally, he gets out something close to a word, rushing out clipped little repetitions of  _ oh my god _ and  _ Tetsurou _ . He knows that he’s not going to last much longer.

Heat is pooling low in his belly, tension is building in his muscles, and he’s shaking with the effort of keeping still. 

> _ Through every forest, above the trees _

“Tetsurou,” he groans, hoping his tone sounds like the warning it’s meant to be. Kuroo just keeps going, hollowing out his cheeks. Kenma repeats himself, a bit more urgently, knowing it’ll only be another moment or two. 

> _ Within my stomach, scraped off my knees _

Still no response. He lets go of the sheets, grasping at Kuroo’s hair with shaky fingers as a last-ditch effort to get out of his mouth before he comes. He’s surprised to feel Kuroo’s hand leave his side to smack his hand away, and that’s when he finally gets it -- Kuroo knows. He knows and he’s still going.

> _ I drink the honey inside your hive _
> 
> _ You are the reason I stay alive _

That’s enough to push him over the edge, and Kuroo sinks back all the way down as Kenma comes in his mouth for the first time. It feels fucking amazing. Kuroo moves up and down a few more times, working him through his climax, and Kenma taps his shoulder when it begins to feel like too much. 

The music is fading out already when Kuroo gently removes the headphones.

“You okay?”

Kenma’s still struggling a bit, breathing like he just finished a run with the team, but he nods. His eyes are closed.

Kuroo gently pulls his clothes back into place for him, and then goes to get him a glass of water before draping a blanket over both of them. Kenma knows that Kuroo’s about to say something and braces himself. 

“You were loud. Like, really loud.”

Of course.

“Shut up, Kuroo.” Kenma buries his face in his pillow.

“Come on! I was Tetsurou just a couple minutes ago!” he says with a light chuckle, brushing hair behind Kenma’s burning ear.

“Shut up, Tetsurou.”

“Much better.” 

As they settle into one another, Kenma feels something hot and hard brush against him. He glances down and then looks to Kuroo’s face.

“Don’t worry about it; I’m comfortable.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

“Later, then.”

“If you insist!” Kuroo chuckles, and Kenma smiles with his face still obscured by the pillow. Later sounds great.


End file.
